mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clans/Apex Mafia Family
APEX MAFIA FAMILY is a small family clan with an emphasis on fight training and friendly wars to make new friends and reinforce our familial bonds Our made men can be identified by this ☣symbol in addition to the APEX tag. These are our tried and true fighters and have earned the honor of this symbol. Other clans use the ☣ symbol as well, however, they are not APEX unless the APEX tag is worn with it. ** We offer fight training, mock war trials, contests, games, loot and equipment sharing/gifting and fun. Whether you are a casual Mafia Wars player or a serious fighter, we have it covered. If you are having technical issues regarding site use please contact an ADMIN: Gale Pond Hepworth, Lisa Novak or Stormy Skys Officers are as Follows: Stormy Skys ..........................Boss Gale Pond Hepworth ............Underboss/Negotiator Lisa Novak ......................Alliance Officer Den True ...........................Fight Trainer Russ McDaniel .....................War Commander Lelu Dallas ..........................Equipment Manager Michael Smale ......................Fight Trainer Robert Saia ........................Recruiting Officer Cathal Breen Laurie Langela ................Caporegime Kim Christian Ottosen ........Creator & Clan Relations Any Officer can be contacted with questions and concerns. They may redirect you to the proper Officer to help you. ~*~*~*~*APEX ROE (Rules Of Engagement)*~*~*~*~ 1. Always back a tagged APEX/alliance clan to the end. 2. NEVER attack a tagged APEX/alliance in the game, privatly or publicly. Keep it in the family and ask for Officer assistance in working the issue out. We will deal with it IN HOUSE. 3. Play the game however YOU wish. Be aware if your way of playing gets you into hot water with other clans, facebook or Zynga, APEX Officers will discuss it and vote on how we wish to back you. If you act a fool and it's all your fault, you may not get the backing you expect. Be smart ....have fun. 4. Hit listing, ask mafia to attack and bookmarking links in normal daily game play is considered by many an act of aggression and even an act of war to many clans. Up to you if you wish to use these game play methods but it's not encouraged or used by most APEX. 5. Scripts, it's a no no with Zynga. No one but you can decide if you wish to use them or not. If you do use them, just don't talk about it ,and keep it to yourself. We prefer plausible deniability. 6. Sitting on someone or serial hit listing. It's not nice, you may or may not care about that. 7. War is war. If another clan declares war on us, there are no rules beyond what Zynga and Facebook allow. Hit list, sit on people etc all you want. Still uncool to ask mafia to attack, just cuz it's unfair to drag them into your mess without knowing what they are getting into. 8. If you are contacted by another clan, or another player in an aggressive manor, please do not reply. Forward the issue to an APEX officer to handle it. It is a sad but effective tool being used by many to give them an excuse to have an enemy's account disabled. They can't report you if you don't talk to them. Basically just have fun in the game. If you have an issue, go to an Officer and see what they have to say. If you fook up and need spanking, avoid Stormy, go to Gale. Stormy's boots are spiked and have a mind of their own. APEX Luv Baby- Stormy, Gale, Den, Lisa, Russ, Michael, Rob, Laurie, Kim,